Missing Meredith
by evidently-emily
Summary: With Meredith gone, Derrick is confused. When he learns where Meredith is, Derrick wonders if he can truly save the girl he loves. [MerDer. Songfic.]


**NOTE: Although I'd love to, I don't own Boys Like Girls or any of the "Grey's Anatomy" ideas or the show in general. : ** _I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

And your little white socks in the top drawer 

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

She had been gone for only a few months. Just a few months was enough for Derrick Shepperd to be totally and completely lost, confused and depressed. No one understood what was the matter with him. After all, Meredith had said she was going to Florida to spend some time to relax, right? But, Derrick saw past that. He had been with Meredith too long to not be able to tell when she was lying. Meredith had been so down lately, and no one knew why. She wasn't opening up to anyone, she got her work done, she went home. She had moved out of Izzy and George's house and as far as Derrick knew was living in a hotel room. Why? This was so unlike Meredith to run off and leave.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

It was Derrick's lunch hour and he was tracing the hallways of Seattle Grace. Where in the world had Meredith gone? With her mother dead and her in little contact with the rest of her family, Derrick had no idea where she could've gone. Who was the one person that Meredith told everything to? _Her blog. _There was one place that he knew he could go to find that out, that's for sure. He literally sprinted down the hallway to the locker room. He was shaking as he pulled out the lap top. He was shaking as he typed into Google 'Meredith Grey Blog.' Great, there was such a thing as a Meredith Grey blog. Apparently there were 16,000 of them, too.

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

Derrick was on 340th Meredith Grey blog. He looked up at the clock as his stomach gurgled. It was 9:30 at night and a few of the staff members were starting to head home. One of them was Burke, and he entered, taking off his face mask and throwing it into the waste can. "Hey, Shepperd." Burke waved. Derrick didn't see him until Burke repeated his greeting. "Wha..oh, hey, Burke." Derrick yawned. Caffeine need. Now. But, Meredith could be in trouble. He had to find her, now! "What're you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with Meredith?" Burke asked, opening his locker and taking out a water bottle. Derrick sighed and shook his head. "Meredith's missing, and I don't know. I have to find her." He stated groggily. Burke frowned in thought. "Christina said something about her leaving for San Francisco today…" Burke said. Derrick opened his eyes widely. "She…what?" Derrick asked. Burke nodded. "Yeah," He looked at the clock. "She's probably at the bus stop by now." He explained. Derrick jumped up. He had to get there, right now.

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

He was driving like a mad man, flying past red lights and stop signs. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. There it was. The Seattle bus station. He searched around, not seeing any sign of Meredith. He searched for a good hour, and sat down, almost reduced to tears as he sank into a bench. He turned his head, now that all hope was lost he might as well get something to eat. He stood up and found a Starbucks, ordering a latte and sinking into a booth. He could've stopped her…he should've stopped her. And then he turned his head, at a teary-eyed woman sitting alone. Wait, she knew that woman. Meredith. He slowly walked over to her and sat down, and Meredith smiled shakily and took Derrick's face in her hands and kissed him with all of the might she had in her body.


End file.
